


(Don't) Leave Me Alone

by Kimium



Series: Demon Komaeda AU [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Despair, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Blood Drinking, Hajime as a university student, Hinted Sonia/Gundham/Kazuichi, Implied Sexual Content, Komaeda as a demon, M/M, Magically induced drugging, Magically induced pain, Magically induced sexual desire, Manipulation, Non descriptive destruction of a religious symbol, One Shot, Possesive behaviour, Power Dynamic, Power Imblance, Threatening violence, part four, spiritual beliefs, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Part Four.In which Hajime tries to get rid of Komaeda and Komaeda reacts.Or Hajime is sick of having demon Komaeda eat his soul and tries to find a way to get rid of him, much to Komaeda's amusement (and anger).





	(Don't) Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Another part!!!
> 
> Honestly, I'm enjoying this AU so much! It's a ton of fun! It is so late here that my brain is fried so this isn't much of a note, sorry. Please enjoy this next part! This part is a direct sequel to parts two and three so please make sure to read those first!!!
> 
> As always, the warnings apply and if you're uncomfortable with anything please be cautious. Your comfort is most important!
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos and or comments. Those always inspire me and make me happy. And of course, if you want to check my tumblr out or leave me a message there, you can go [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

“Hajime.”

It was all the warning Hajime got before Komaeda descended upon him, arms locking Hajime in place as lips went against his neck. Hajime shut his eyes and struggled just a little bit. Not an actual struggle attempt. That wouldn’t be wise. His couch dipped under him and Hajime tried to avoid the hole Komaeda had left weeks ago. A part of Hajime was irritated at Komaeda for ruining his furniture. He was a university student; money wasn’t something he had in surplus. Yet, at the same time, Hajime still felt his stomach twist at the memory. Komaeda had threatened him. It didn’t matter that Komaeda hadn’t in a while. The fact that the threat still hovered in the air every time they saw each other made Hajime feel queasy.

“Hajime.” Komaeda said again before his tongue was flat against the skin, “Thinking of something?”

Hands reached up and pulled Hajime’s head back gently, exposing his neck. Komaeda crawled upwards, fully on Hajime as he returned his lips to the skin.

“I…” Hajime didn’t like the heat dancing on his skin from the trail of saliva Komaeda left. It felt like someone had poured hot sauce on an open wound. “It’s nothing.” He settled.

Komaeda hummed before the pain. It pinched, like getting a needle. It was uncomfortable as Hajime’s mind screamed about an invasion. Blood welled up and Komaeda’s tongue was there, lapping it up. Hajime’s mouth opened and closed uselessly. He wanted to yell, but the pain wasn’t quite there yet. He also wanted to speak, but his voice wasn’t functioning. Hajime was stuck in a void of silence. Komaeda’s bite went a touch deeper, sending a hot flash of white behind Hajime’s eyes, and then it was over.

“Delicious.” Komaeda commented, pulling back, wiping his lips with the back of his hand, “You’re so divine.” He licked the blood off his hand before he pressed a kiss to Hajime’s mouth.

Ever since Komaeda had demanded a kiss from him, it appeared he felt it was fine to just take when he wanted. Hajime hadn’t really protested as it was just easier to let himself get swept up in the feeling of the kiss. For all the pain Komaeda caused, his sure kissed well. Their lips moved together and then Komaeda pinned him firmly against the couch, kissing harder. It sent all sorts of shivers down Hajime’s spine. When they parted, Komaeda was smirking, straddling Hajime’s hips.

Under Komaeda, Hajime could see the expanse of skin. Komaeda never wore a shirt and that was starting to stick to Hajime’s mind. Their first few moments together had been blurred with other emotions, but now, weeks later, this too had become a strange routine. It wasn’t one Hajime wanted to conform to, but Komaeda was hell bent.

“You’re staring.” Komaeda smiled, “Don’t worry, I don’t mind.” He serenely added.

Hajime huffed, turning his gaze, “I was just wondering if you even knew what clothes are.”

“I do.” Komaeda easily said, “I just find them restricting.” He paused, “Is that bothering you?”

It wasn’t a question out of concern. Hajime felt the teasing. “No.”

Komaeda hummed and lay flush against Hajime, eyes boring down at him. “You’re lying.”

The weight, the heat. Hajime couldn’t think. His mind was screaming how close Komaeda was, how his personal bubble was breached, but his body was reacting. Komaeda knew. Hajime saw a flash of pleasure in his eyes.

“This is a development.” Komaeda stated, “You do want me around, don’t you? I’ve been leaving after eating all the time, but maybe I shouldn’t?” His hand then trailed along Hajime’s side, “You are, after all, mine.” He then leaned closer, “Want to make it official?”

His hand then reached and touched and Hajime moaned softly. He couldn’t help it. His cheeks burned at the laugh that erupted from Komaeda’s throat as his fingers kept trailing and touching. Then his fingers dipped and Hajime felt the heat directly on his skin and he moaned loudly. Stars were dancing behind his eyes and he could feel a tightening in his stomach. Komaeda’s fingers moved and all Hajime could do was writhe under Komaeda’s firm touch, the heat, the nibbling along his ear, down his jaw. Every twist of Hajime’s neck ached, but the heat and warmth over powered that.

Then, everything exploded behind Hajime’s eyes. He flopped limply against the couch. Komaeda pulled his hand to his face. Hajime tried to not stare at the slickness and looked away when he saw Komaeda bring his fingers to his lips.

“Just as delicious.” As if Komaeda had to announce that. “But not as good as blood I’m afraid. Shame.” He laughed. “I rather enjoyed myself. I’m so glad I kept you.”

Komaeda pressed another kiss to Hajime’s lips. Hajime absentmindedly responded, but all he could feel was hot guilt and shame course through his body. Apparently, he was now more than a meal to Komaeda. He was something to play around with, use however Komaeda wanted. And Hajime had no one else to blame but himself. He had let Komaeda. He hadn’t stopped him.

It was then Hajime decided, rather firmly that he couldn’t just keep lying on couches or beds for Komaeda. He couldn’t just let Komaeda pin him to walls. He couldn’t let Komaeda use him over and over.

He had to get rid of Komaeda.

But how?

~

The thought swirled in Hajime’s mind long after they were off the couch. Komaeda hung around longer this time, watching Hajime go through the motions of getting ready for bed. When the time to sleep rolled around, Komaeda was under the covers, just like the first time Hajime had met him.

“Do demons even need sleep?” Hajime asked as he slowly got into bed.

“No.” Komaeda replied, “But beds are comfortable. It’s a shame.” He opened his arms for Hajime.

It was a clear invitation and order. Hajime hated the juxtaposition. There was never an option, as Komaeda so clearly told him the first time. It made Hajime want to bite out, challenge, but only for a moment. His neck was throbbing and his mind hazy, swirling around the idea of finding a way to get rid of Komaeda. Instead, Hajime hid his thoughts and did what Komaeda wanted, curling into his body, face half pressed against Komaeda’s chest. There wasn’t a heartbeat and it was a little off. Hajime had noted before but hadn’t asked.

“Say,” Hajime decided some conversation was all right. Komaeda was usually in a better mood after he had eaten. And who knows, maybe he’d figure out a weakness? “You don’t have a heartbeat.”

“That’s right.” Komaeda hugged Hajime loosely, “Demons don’t have those.”

“Why?” Hajime asked.

“Hearts imply you’re a creature of the Earth.” Komaeda told him, “I’m not.”

That was strangely poetic. Hajime ruled out a stake to the heart. “But you’re solid.”

“I am.” Komaeda agreed like he was talking to a child, “Physical forms don’t indicate a heartbeat.” He laughed warmly, “Curious, aren’t you?”

Hajime shrugged, “It’s just because you’re around so often.”

One of Komaeda’s arms lifted and he trailed it up to Hajime’s neck, lightly pressing, “I don’t mind.” He told Hajime, “At least, for now.”

So, this was a window of opportunity? Hajime needed to take it. Now that Komaeda seemed open and willing to talk. However, he couldn’t make it sound like he was trying to figure out a way to get rid of him. He had to play his cards right.

 “The seal thing that appears when you’re done biting me?”

“Just my own personal mark.” Komaeda informed him, “It wears off after a few days, as I’m sure you’ve noticed.”

“I have.” Hajime lightly snuggled into Komaeda. “I wish the bruise disappeared sooner.”

He felt Komaeda’s hand press a bit harder. “I wish it stayed longer.” Komaeda told him. “You look good in my bruises.”

Hajime thickly swallowed. Of course, Komaeda liked them. Why was he not surprised?

“However, since you brought it up.” Komaeda traced the bruise, “You’re bruising easier just due to the nature of what I’m doing. Don’t worry. You’re not going to bruise as much if you bump your leg against a table.”

“Glad to know.” Hajime dryly muttered, “I’m sure bruising isn’t something you’re used to?”

“No, not particularly.” Komaeda replied, “When demons attack we usually go for something a little more than a bruise.”

Oh… so demons could attack one another. Interesting. “You just go out and pick random fights?” Hajime asked.

Komaeda laughed loudly, “Like some sort of delinquent? No Hajime, I don’t. Fights just sometimes come to you.”

“So, you attract trouble?” Hajime couldn’t help but ask.

“I am a demon of misfortune and unluckiness.” Komaeda informed him. “Humans and demons alike aren’t fond of those two things.”

Misfortune and unluckiness… how fitting. Hajime held that thought too. He opened his mouth to speak, but Komaeda pressed the palm of his hand against his lips.

“Enough about me. Don’t you have school tomorrow?” Komaeda asked, “Isn’t that important?”

Before Hajime could respond Komaeda waved a hand and the electricity cut, his room dimming. Hajime sighed. Knowing Komaeda he had just caused an entire power outage for a block just because he was too lazy to get up and shut the light off. Not that it mattered. Hajime was exhausted. His mind felt melty and his body soon followed. As his eyes closed and as Komaeda stroked his hair lightly, Hajime felt a small wave of disappointment that he hadn’t learned any weakness for Komaeda.

~

Komaeda was gone when Hajime woke and he was grateful. For one, if Komaeda was still around he’d be a distraction. Hajime needed to get ready for school, which involved a lot of painkillers for his neck, throwing clean clothes on, and hastily making breakfast. Secondly, Hajime had to take time putting makeup on his neck. Something he wanted to say Komaeda wouldn’t approve, but he hadn’t exactly hidden the makeup. Hajime was sure Komaeda had seen it, but nothing was said.

It almost pained Hajime at the accuracy he had grown accustomed to putting foundation and cover up on. His hands used to shake but now he was done within five minutes. It was just one of those sad realities he had to face. When colder weather kicked in then Hajime could wear scarves more often. He’d have to invest into more. For now, he’d have to keep using makeup.

With a final glance at his neck, Hajime left his apartment and headed for the train. Once he was on, Hajime sat and pulled his phone out. With a glance to his sides, making sure no one would look over, Hajime quickly did a search on “How to Get Rid of Demons.”

Some of the sites looked a bit sketchy, some looked like all their advice was taken from movies, but Hajime wasn’t going to rule anything out. A lot of purification suggestions popped up. Hajime made a note about salt. That was the easiest to test. Hajime also made note of crosses and incense. He bit his lip. He’d have to start off subtle so he didn’t tip Komaeda off. That would be the end of him. Hajime sighed and resisted the urge to touch his neck.

His stop arrived and he got off. Hajime tucked his phone into his pocket and began walking towards the campus. The option of simply texting Gundham was always there, but if Hajime asked then in turn Gundham would become curious and Hajime wasn’t exactly keen on informing the world he had a demon attached to him.

~

Since Hajime never knew when Komaeda would show up, he had to be on guard always. The salt turned out to be a decent idea as Hajime remembered a shop that also sold salt lamps and jewelry with salt crystals. He purchased a small lamp and decided to put it on his night stand. The extra utility of having a lamp was also appreciated. Then he also bought a small silver cross necklace. (He was aware Komaeda was a demon and not a werewolf, but extra caution didn’t hurt, right?) Then, for extra measure, Hajime went to a shrine and bought an omamori for protection and health. (He couldn’t just use western beliefs.) He attached it to his key chain and moved along with his life.

Days passed and Hajime counted each down silently. Just because Komaeda wasn’t hungry it didn’t mean he wouldn’t show up. It left Hajime jittery, looking around corners and in closets just to ease his mind. Idly Hajime curled his finger around the chain under his shirt and slowly walked home from school. His Thursdays were always he longest days, with four classes and a tutorial. Drained, Hajime wanted to flop down, eat, and have a long soak in the tub. His legs felt like lead as he walked up to his apartment. Hajime fumbled with his keys and unlocked is door.

Stepping inside, Hajime yawned behind his hand and walked into his bedroom, yawning behind his hand, flicking the lights on, and then freezing.

Komaeda was on his bed, lying on his stomach. A couple of books sat at his elbow as he hugged a pillow to his front, reading. The moment Hajime had flicked the lights on Komaeda looked up and beamed.

“Hello dear.” He greeted, “Long day at work, huh? I was so bored waiting for you.” He sweetly added.

Hajime stared before he sighed and groaned, “You’re at least a few decades off with your housewife impression.”

“Oh?” Komaeda sighed, “Shame. I thought I had it.” He shrugged and sat up, “I’ll try harder next time.” He promised, “Anyways, how was work dear?”

Dear. Hajime didn’t comment on the pet name. If he did who knows what else Komaeda would come up with? More importantly, Komaeda was in the room with a salt lamp on the night stand. Either Hajime had to create a salt barrier around his entire house, Komaeda had to touch the salt, or salt was ineffective. He’d have to ponder that later. Right now, he had a demon to entertain.

“Thursdays are always my busiest days.” Hajime told Komaeda, “Four classes and a tutorial. I got a lot of readings.”

“That’s rough. The education system these days, huh?” Komaeda smoothly sat back on Hajime’s bed. ‘You must want a rest. Come here.”

There was no room to argue with him. Hajime swallowed and suddenly the necklace around his neck felt heavy. Would it work? There was only one way to find out. Hajime slowly walked over to his bed and crawled towards Komaeda, carefully sitting against his headboard before he wiggled over to touch Komaeda’s side.

Nothing. Hajime exhaled and felt Komaeda wrap an arm around his hips, pulling him closer. One of Hajime’s books was in front of them and Komaeda had it open, floating in air. It was rather interesting to see Komaeda use powers. Hajime would have asked more if he didn’t feel the crushing disappointment in his heart. The necklace wasn’t working. Again, did he need to ward his house or were crosses ineffective? He’d have to consider later.

“I hope you don’t mind me reading some of your books.” Komaeda said so sincerely Hajime almost believed he meant it. Not that it mattered. Hajime didn’t really mind.

“It’s fine.” Hajime honestly answered. “What are you reading?”

Komaeda showed the cover. “You’ve read it before, yes?”

“Of course,” Hajime replied.

“Then, read some to me?” Komaeda asked, moving the book over to Hajime so it was hovering close to him.

That was a strange request, but Hajime couldn’t see harm in doing it. Komaeda wasn’t attacking him and eating away at his soul, so really, he didn’t have a lot to complain about.

“Sure.” Hajime scanned the page. It was a chapter break, making it easy to find out where Komaeda had left off.

“Thank you.” Komaeda said before his tone grew smug, “Also, just a little note to save you time, salt doesn’t work Hajime.”

Hajime froze and turned to look at Komaeda who looked like he was about to laugh. “Also, crosses don’t either. Though I don’t really like looking at them.” He then curled a finger around the chain on Hajime’s neck and tugged. The necklace broke.

Dryly swallowing Hajime waited for Komaeda to get angry at his attempts, to suddenly change his mood, but Komaeda gave a smile and once again laughed lightly. “I applaud your efforts. Really, the fact you’re fighting back makes me happy. I can’t wait to see your next attempts, Hajime.”

A blush filled Hajime’s face and he wanted to curl up and not look at Komaeda, but Komaeda’s grip was firm and the book was in front of his face. Focusing on reading, Hajime did his best to shove his embarrassment at his failed attempt, but he wasn’t going to give up. He’d just have to try harder.

Later though. Opening his mouth, Hajime began to read for Komaeda. When he reached the end of a page, Komaeda turned it. He read until his voice felt sore and his throat dry. Komaeda seemed to sense it. As soon as Hajime finished the chapter he shut the book and pulled Hajime into a kiss, slick and hot. When he pulled away Hajime’s lips were tingling.

“Thank you, Hajime.” Komaeda pressed another kiss to Hajime’s cheek, “And remember, trying is an award in itself.”

Hajime once again flushed and Komaeda laughed.

~

“Decorating the place?” Komaeda asked the next time he appeared, “Or trying to find a new religion?”

Hajime rolled his eyes, “Nothing? Really?”

“I told you that those don’t work, but they are annoying me.” Komaeda then swiped one off the wall and broke it. “Didn’t I tell you that walls mean nothing to me, or were you not paying attention?”

Hajime opened his mouth to scold Komaeda about how that was sacrilege but then he remembered what Komaeda was. He held his tongue.

“And salt along the bottom of the doors and window sills?” Komaeda continued, “Hajime, I warned you for a reason. I didn’t want you to waste food. Gluttony is a sin, you know.”

“Are you, a demon, attempting to lecture me about sinfulness?” Hajime stared.

Komaeda blinked and then laughed, “Good point.” He then swiped the salt off the closest window sill. “You really should clean this up.” He then licked the salt, as if to show Hajime he really meant it, that salt wasn’t effective. “Well? Get moving.”

“You’re now bossing me around?” Hajime groaned, but made motion to grab his broom anyways.

“Yup. And you’re listening to me, so does it really matter?” Komaeda cheerfully pointed out.

Hajime hated that he didn’t have a retort.

~

The entire place smelt of… something. Hajime wasn’t sure what the smell was supposed to be entirely, but it was floral and not too unpleasant. The purchase of a stick incense holder was a quick expense and Hajime found himself not minding it too much. He could see himself burning incense a few times more at the very least.

“It smells like a flower funeral in here.” Komaeda was behind him, hugging Hajime from behind, draped over him like a demonic spider lily. “Get rid of it.”

“Not working?” Hajime couldn’t help but ask.

“… did you really think a flower funeral would ward me away?” Komaeda asked before Hajime felt his arms tighten around him, “Well, on second thought, the smell is terrible. It is enough for me to stay away until the room is aired out, if that’s what you’re going for.”

“Glad to know you have some preference in scents.” Hajime rolled his eyes, “I’ll add that fact about you in my mind.”

“Good. And next time, go for the sandalwood. I like earthier smells.” Komaeda said before he tugged Hajime around, “Now, give me a kiss.”

No choice. Hajime kissed Komaeda and hated how heat rushed in his body as Komaeda kissed back, kissing away the sting of another failed attempt.

~

“You’re really running out of ideas here.” Komaeda commented when Hajime walked through the door, “Candles? Really?” He then paused, “Unless you wanted to set a romantic mood with these? In which case, don’t let me stop you. I’m all for it.”

Hajime slammed his door shut. “I’m not trying to romance you Komaeda.”

“Aw…” Komaeda pouted before he materialized in front of Hajime. “Then again, you already have won me over. No need to try so hard Hajime. You’re already mine.”

He then licked the side of Hajime’s neck and gently bit down. This time, Hajime felt a tingle of pleasure, brief, like a firework, before the pain kicked in. He struggled and felt the wall against his back as Komaeda drank from his neck.

~

With each attempt Hajime grew both wearier and more determined. There had to be something that would work. He knew it. The nagging voice in the back of his mind told him to simply text Gundham and ask, but Hajime refused. However, when Sonia texted him Friday evening asking if they could all hang out Saturday, Hajime felt the temptation return in full force.

Sonia had suggested a brunch place for their meeting. Hajime hadn’t complained as Sonia always had great taste in restaurants and sure enough, the restaurant she had picked was both quiet and affordable. Hajime slipped inside, spotted Gundham and Kazuichi immediately and then Sonia.

“Hello guys.” Hajime sat down across from Sonia and Kazuichi. Gundham was beside Hajime. “How have you been?”

“Very busy.” Kazuichi groaned, “Summer means summer tires and that means so much work.” He slouched in his chair.

Hajime winced, “Well, you have a break now…”

“I sure do.” Kazuichi rubbed his head, “I need a break. What about you?”

“School has been busy.” Hajime said. “I’ve been up late.” Mainly because of Komaeda taking up his time.

“That’s not very healthy.” Sonia frowned, “Proper sleep is important.”

“Yes, it’s as Sonia has stated.” Gundham darkly said, “The realm of sleep is where one can recharge their energies and renew their mind, body, and souls. Neglect will only cause a downfall Hajime.” He then poked Hajime in the arm, “And your energy is very low.”

Hajime swallowed and couldn’t help but think of Komaeda and the bite marks. Thankfully the recent one was already faded. “I’ll keep your advice in mind.”

Sonia beamed, “Excellent! Speaking of energy, I was hoping you’d have enough after lunch to shop with us?”

“Is that… okay?” Hajime asked, “I’m not interrupting your date?”

“No way bestie!” Kazuichi proclaimed, “We can have dates whenever we want. We don’t always have time to see you.”

Flushing at the words, Hajime ducked his head, “Ah, well in that case, sure, I’d love to.”

Gundham gave a pleased smile and Kazuichi a small cheer. Sonia gently touched Kazuichi’s hand and smiled at Hajime. Lunch then devolved into chatter and good food. Sonia had been busy with her charity work, helping at the hospital Mikan worked at, and her foreign studies. Gundham had more stories of clueless pet owners and adorable pets, enough that he could have filled the entire lunch with his words. Kazuichi added in some stories of clueless car owners and soon Hajime was gasping with shock along with Kazuichi and laughing along with Sonia. Their time together made his heart feel energized and his strife disappearing.

Sonia ended up insisting on paying for their lunch. Hajime did his best to protest, but Sonia got her way. Then, they left, heading towards downtown. They visited multiple shops and Hajime soon found himself buying a few new things. A few times, Sonia or Kazuichi, or Gundham split off from the rest, heading to a store that only they’d enjoy.

“Oh!” Sonia paused as her bag of new shoes swung, “I must go in there!”

The shop in question was a lingerie store. Hajime immediately flushed and turned away, much to the laughter of Kazuichi and Gundham. Sonia then flushed in return and grabbed his hands.

“I’m sorry Hajime!” She blurted out, “I didn’t mean to cause you embarrassment… it’s just… there is this sale…”

“I-It’s not a problem.” Hajime stammered out.

“We’ll leave you be.” Kazuichi told Sonia as he heavily draped an arm around Hajime’s shoulders, “I know how long it takes. Besides…”

He then leaned over and whispered something in Sonia’s ears. Her cheeks pinkened. Hajime didn’t want to know. Kazuichi was thankfully a good friend and immediately steered them away, heading towards the other stores. Hajime did his best to distract himself and soon he was in a traditional sweet shop with them, trying some local specialities. Hajime couldn’t help but think about Peko and decided he really should gift her for all she had done for him. It was a bit late, but better late than never.

“Oh, a gift?” Kazuichi asked.

“For Peko.” Hajime absentmindedly said, “She’s given me some advice.”

“That’s our Peko.” Gundham solemnly said off the side, “Forever in the eye of wisdom as it storms vicious around us.”

Right. Hajime purchased his gift and was about to leave when Sonia entered in. Thankfully whatever purchase she had was tucked away in a larger bag on her arm. In her hands were some drinks.

“Sorry for taking so long.” Sonia said as she walked up to them, “I bought you guys something as an apology.” She then showed what she got. It was a variety of juice. Hajime picked the peach one.

“Just water for you?” Hajime asked when he saw Sonia pull her own bottle out of her bag.

“Yes.” Sonia gave a smile, “Sometimes when we’re in trouble water is the best drink, yes? Shall we?”

Hajime blinked. “I suppose so?”

Sonia smiled and lead them out of the store. They walked around, window shopping, until the afternoon had trickled away and it was late. Sonia immediately offered to drive Hajime back and he took her on the offer. Her limo was comfortable, spacious, and air conditioned. After all the walking, he was sweaty and it was heavenly. As they piled into the limo, Sonia bumped into him, as she adjusted herself.

“I’m sorry Hajime!” She apologized.

“It’s fine. We’re always a bit bottle necked trying to get into your limo.” Hajime shrugged.

The ride back was smooth, all of them talking. When they reached Hajime’s apartment, it had only felt like five minutes rather than twenty. Getting out of the limo, Hajime thanked Sonia, said good bye, and was about to leave when Gundham pulled his arm.

“Yes?” Hajime blinked.

“Be wary Hinata Hajime.” Gundham suddenly said. It was so soft that Hajime felt a shiver down his spine, “Fatigue can creep up at the times when our minds aren’t prepared for the onslaught. I find soaking in healing waters can help greatly.”

Was… Gundham telling Hajime to have a long bath? How strange. Hajime blinked. “Okay?”

“I hope to see your rejuvenated form later.” Gundham told him before letting go.

The limo pulled away and Hajime stared. What was that? He sighed. His brain was exhausted from the outing. Knowing Gundham it was just him being his normal self. Filing that away, Hajime returned to his apartment and was about to put his purchases away when he noticed Sonia’s water bottle in his bag. He stared. It must have happened when she bumped into him while getting into the limo. Perhaps she had mistaken his bag for hers.

“Well, at least it was just water she forgot.” Hajime mused, setting the bottle on his counter.

Hajime then started to put his purchases away, starting with the gift for Peko. His plan was to then put the new shirts and shoes away, when his brain suddenly screamed how thirsty he was. Sonia’s water bottle sat on his counter and Hajime decided that she wouldn’t want it back and it was terrible to waste. He opened the bottle and was about to drink when he saw something appear in his kitchen. Hajime lowered the bottle and sighed.

“Komaeda, really?” He turned around, “Can you wait just a moment…”

Komaeda pounced and the motion caused Hajime to jerk, spilling water on them both. Hajime opened his mouth to complain to Komaeda when something happened. Komaeda’s eyes widened and suddenly he hissed. In pain. Hajime stared. Steam from the water was waffling off Komaeda’s skin. Hajime stared at the water bottle and back to Komaeda.

“Really? Just water?” Hajime couldn’t help but ask, “Like in the Wizard of…”

Komaeda hissed again and his eyes narrowed, breaking Hajime’s words. Hajime felt his skin tingle as his heart clenched. Komaeda reached for him and Hajime squeezed his eyes shut but found that Komaeda’s hand couldn’t reach him. Hajime stared. His shirt was soaked and his arms too and somehow, that was stopping Komaeda from touching him? Hajime stared at the water bottle.

“You…” Komaeda didn’t sound amused. “Where did you get holy water?”

Wait. What. Hajime stared at the bottle of innocent water, the water Sonia had given him. Suddenly her words when she entered the sweet shop smacked him in the head, as well as Gundham’s parting words. This… was a planned thing… Hajime gaped. Somehow, they had given him exactly what he needed. And knew they were doing it.

“Answer me, Hajime!” Komaeda’s voice grew louder.

“I…” Hajime stared in shock as Komaeda’s form was growing wispy, like dark smoke from an extinguished fire. “I…”

He didn’t have time to answer. Komaeda vanished with a puff. Hajime stared at the empty space where Komaeda had been and waited a long ten minutes, frozen. He waited for Komaeda to come back and tell him he was joking, that he had pretended, but nothing. Hajime through the entire ten minutes clutched the water bottle tightly. When he could finally move again Hajime scrambled for his phone, hastily taking it out of his pocket. This wasn’t a coincidence. The water had been blessed and it was on purpose. Hajime didn’t bother texting. He immediately phoned Sonia, holding his phone to his ear with one hand all while clutching the water bottle so tightly the plastic crinkled. After a couple of rings, Sonia picked the phone up. Hajime didn’t let her greet him, which was rude, but given the situation, he felt justified.

“Why did you give me holy water and why did you know I’d need it?” Hajime demanded.

The other end paused. Hajime couldn’t wait. “Sonia, please, tell me. I just…”

“You used it already?” Sonia’s voice came through, surprised, “I’m glad. I was so worried that you’d drain it or…”

“Sonia.” Hajime cut her off. “Answer me. How did you know? How… how long have you known?”

Hajime tried to think of how long he’d known Komaeda and how many times he’d seen Sonia in person. Only twice since he’d met Komaeda, but suddenly the pause with Gundham when they were cheering Chiaki on took a new meaning.

“Perhaps….” Sonia softly said, “We should come over and talk this out in person.”

~

Hajime waited by the door, hand still tensely curled around the bottle. The plastic was crumbled and crinkled as the bottle protested, but Hajime didn’t want to let go. It felt like a safety blanket, security, steadying Hajime’s beating heart. When a knock vibrated off the door, Hajime nearly jolted, waiting for Sonia, Gundham, and Kazuichi to just materialize through the door. When that didn’t happen and they knocked again, Hajime jumped to open it, flushing. He had grown too accustomed to Komaeda.

“Hajime.” Gundham was the first one in and the first one to speak, “You’re safe?” His gaze swept the apartment. “The demon isn’t present?”

Demon. So, he knew what Komaeda was already. “I… yes he’s gone.”

“Let’s take a seat.” Sonia walked in, “This may take a while. Also… I brought food.” She held out a homemade container of stew and rice. Hajime’s stomach growled. “I’ll just… heat it up.”

“And I brought this.” Kazuichi held up a case of coolers, “We may need this.”

“You…” Hajime walked over to his destroyed couch and sat, “You all knew.”

“We weren’t entirely sure.” Kazuichi told Hajime, “Energies are hard to read, or so Gundham says.”

“The foreign energy has faded significantly.” Gundham spoke, “At least on your being Hajime. The air in your apartment speaks a different tale. It’s littered with bursts of energy and miasmas of densely clustered emotions, like a slough of water.”

“Has the demon only visited you in your apartment?” Sonia asked returning with a bowl of the heated-up rice and stew. “Sorry I borrowed your microwave.”

“It’s fine.” Hajime didn’t have the energy to protest, “I just want answers.”

“I shall grant you the answers you’re so desperately seeking. To begin,” Gundham touched his eye, the red one, “My father was a demon.”

Hajime had heard this before, complete with grand gestures and over the top words. In the past he had passed it off, but now…

“You’re serious?” He asked.

“Indeed, I speak only the truth Hajime. My mother captured the demon’s attention. Her purity and kindness drew him in. Thus, I was born.”

“So… you’re…”

“Completely human.” Gundham told him, “Demonic powers aren’t some sort of genetic code passed down from parent to child. Demons by nature aren’t born, they’re created. Thus, they have no need to pass genetics. All I gained from my father was a heightened sense of the supernatural. I’ve learned to fight off spirits and other creatures drawn to me. Most of the time their interests aren’t fixated on me. I’m not a special case.”

In a strange way, that made Hajime feel a bit better. He wasn’t the only human targeted by a fixated demon.

“So… holy water?” Hajime lifted the bottle.

“Eat and then I’ll speak.” Gundham told him, “Your skin is as pale as the waning moon.”

Sonia set the food in front of him and Hajime found his appetite hit him. He picked the spoon up and began to eat.

“Technically any worldly object can ward demons off so long as it’s purified by some ritual.” Gundham told Hajime, “However, water is already a purifying agent, so it’s the most effective. Sadly, its protective properties won’t last for an eternity.”

Hajime thickly swallowed, “How long will it last?”

“Depends on how much you dosed the demon.” Kazuichi answered for Gundham, “Judging from the amount left in the bottle I’d say… a week?”

A week. A week free of Komaeda who, when he returned, would be mad. Hajime absentmindedly touched his neck. “Can’t I just… keep having holy water on me?”

“You could, but the water needs to touch the demon in order to effectively protect you.” Sonia told him, “Having it on yourself is just a ward. It won’t let the demon touch you, but that won’t make the demon leave. Then all they’d have to do is wait for the water to dry or for you to run out.”

That… would only irritate Komaeda more. Hajime almost wanted to do it, just out of spite.

“Isn’t there a way to get rid of the demon permanently?” Hajime asked.

“That option had but a fleeting window of opportunity, Hajime.” Gundham spoke quietly, “Demonic power is dangerous because it wishes to leech onto the living, like a living parasite. Your soul is intermixed with the demon now and for far too long. A proper exorcism would be difficult on not just the demon, but on you too. If performed incorrectly your life would be forfeit.”

Suddenly Hajime didn’t feel hungry. He set his spoon down. “So…”

“Unless the demon grows bored of you… I’m afraid only charms and wards are going to ease your struggles.” Gundham said. “However, fear not.” He then took a woven bracelet out of his pocket and handed it to Hajime. “Your bruising is extensive. Even when the skin has healed my third eye allows my vision to still gaze upon the galaxy the demon has left on your skin, like a faint map of the stars.”

Hajime stared and immediately touched his neck. “So…”

“This bracelet promotes healing properties for not just the body, but your soul and mind.” Gundham explained, “You’ll find the bruising will heal faster and your body won’t be as weary.”

“Thank you…” Hajime took the bracelet, “But… I can’t get rid of Komaeda forever?”

“Komaeda? You know the demon’s name?” Sonia asked, “Interesting. You hold conversations?”

Hajime snorted, “He doesn’t shut up sometimes. And this is really all you can do for me?”

“Our apologies, Hajime.” Sonia hung her head, “We’re not nearly skilled enough. Few people on the earth are.”

“We may not be able to get rid of this demon, but we can ease your pain.” Kazuichi promised. “Only a little bit.”

It should have sent Hajime in a fit of frustration, but all he could do was feel tears run down his face. Relief mixed in as their kindness hit Hajime full force. They didn’t say anything, but Hajime felt all three of them gently hug him, holding him on solidarity.

It made Hajime cry a little more.

~

Kazuichi insisted they stay the night and it resulted in a tangled mess. Sure, Hajime had a large bed, but he couldn’t sleep with Sonia in the bed and thus it had caused some shuffling as all three of them refused to let Sonia sleep on the couch. A few dusty futons were brought out and aired to the point they were acceptable to use. Then, after much arguing about who would use the bed, Hajime was forced in along with Gundham. Kazuichi and Sonia pushed their futons together and curled up against each other.

Hajime slept soundly that night. When he woke Gundham was already up, stretching, talking softly with Kazuichi and Sonia. Hajime watched as he planted a kiss against their lips tenderly. It was so sweet and private that Hajime wished he hadn’t seen it. It felt invasive. He couldn’t help but wish it was him receiving soft kisses, kisses that meant something. Instead all he had was Komaeda. It made his heart hurt but Hajime shoved it away. He got out of bed instead and after greeting everyone, he made them breakfast. Breakfast was a loud affair, his apartment livelier than it had been in a long while. The last time it had been like this was when he had moved in.

When they left, Hajime almost begged them to not go, but with a gentle reassurance he’d be fine, Hajime let them go. His apartment immediately felt empty. Hajime almost expected Komaeda to appear, but he didn’t. Instead Hajime had the rest of the day in silence.

It was glorious.

~

As the days trickled by, Hajime kept a firm tab on the number, silently counting them down. The twisting and curling of his stomach and heart would have overpowered his mind with anxiety if Gundham, Sonia, and Kazuichi hadn’t kept texting him. Their texts were normal things, but this time with a hint of checking up on him. Hajime appreciated their efforts and it allowed him to feel courage.

Until day seven ticked by. Hajime held his breath and waited. That day he didn’t have the mental capacity to go to school, but he forced himself. Hajime wasn’t going to cower in fear of Komaeda. Instead he texted Sonia, telling her he was fine, before heading to his first class. When school ended, Hajime felt his heart palpitate harshly in his chest the entire way home. His hands were sweaty as his mind raced around and around. How would Komaeda react? When would Komaeda even show up? Knowing Komaeda he’d let Hajime sweat it out a couple extra days before showing up. Hajime was completely in Komaeda’s mercy and the demon knew that. It made Hajime want to throw up.

Again, like so many times before, once Hajime reached his apartment his hand was shaking. Hajime couldn’t put the key in the keyhole. All he could do was stare. Beyond the door should be a safe place, but it wasn’t. Komaeda could be there. Hajime felt dizzy and he wanted to text Sonia and then go to her place, but then fear struck him. What if Komaeda appeared before them? Then what? Would his friends get caught in his rage? The idea of that made Hajime nauseous. Mustering all his strength, Hajime opened his door.

He barely had time to shut it. Komaeda was upon him immediately harshly slamming him against the wall. Hajime felt his breath escape his throat and lungs and Komaeda pressed. His eyes were wild, calculating, but fury was boiling underneath. Hajime tried to swallow, but that hurt under Komaeda’s grip.

“You… have been so very naughty Hajime.” Komaeda’s voice was icy, “I ought to teach you a lesson, a proper one, but some of the blame isn’t squarely on you.”

Hajime’s heart froze in terror, “Leave my friends alone asshole.”

Komaeda clicked his tongue and shoved Hajime harder against the wall, “Very brave for someone reeking of fear. However, don’t worry. They were very cautious. I was impressed. Very complicated charms and spells. We merely had a chat.”

“I… I don’t believe you.” Hajime wheezed out.

“I don’t care.” Komaeda bluntly told him, “They won’t allow me to hurt them and they won’t allow me to physically hurt you. I can see that charm on your wrist. Very clever. However, I have my ways. You need to be punished Hajime. It was cute at first, you little defiance, but you need to understand that you won’t ever get rid of me.”

Komaeda then did something Hajime had never seen him do before. He bit his own wrist, letting blood flow. Then, he pressed his bleeding wrist against Hajime’s lips. Hajime tried to jerk his head to the side, but Komaeda immediately grabbed it and forced Hajime to taste his blood. It tasted like copper and iron, just like all blood, but that didn’t stop Hajime from feeling panic rip through his entire core.

“Have you ever wondered what happens if a human drinks a demon’s blood?” He asked like they were holding a conversation over tea, “Demons have a soul too, but not in the way a human does. It’s why we crave your souls and devour them.”

Komaeda leaned closer, “Demonic blood is like a leech, wanting to attach itself to a host and forever be linked. Right now, our link is one way. I’ve been devouring your soul. However, what happens if we open the link between us, if only for a moment?”

Hajime thickly swallowed, tasting Komaeda’s blood on his tongue and lips. He couldn’t speak as Komaeda then let him go, walking over to where Sonia’s water bottle still sat. It was a quarter full. Hajime watched as Komaeda unscrewed the lid and then dumped the water on Hajime.

It burned. Hajime collapsed to the floor screaming. His body was ablaze, his skin frying and cooking away as the water soaked into his body. Tears dripped down his eyes and Hajime writhed in pain, not caring that Komaeda was witnessing it. It felt like he was dipped into oil, cooked alive. His mind couldn’t find an escape and it was clawing at his skull, dull bloody fingers against the bone.

“It hurts, doesn’t it Hajime?” Komaeda’s voice was harsh. “Makes you want to die, right? Too bad, I won’t let you. This is how it feels to have holy water dumped on you. This is what you inflicted on me, only with more water. Do you know how long I was on the floor like you were? Screaming? Bursting with pain?”

Komaeda then knelt and grabbed Hajime painfully by the hair, “If you ever think of dousing me with holy water know that I’ll inflict this upon you again. I’ll make it a spectacle. I’ll enjoy it the next time.”

The pain in his head was dull and was yet another drop in the bucket of pain. He couldn’t speak, his throat dry, his voice creaking and cracking with each scream. Komaeda harshly let him fall to the ground and then bit his own wrist again, letting the blood pool into his palm. Trailing his other finger in the blood, Komaeda then started to draw a pattern up Hajime’s arm, ripping his shirt to get at his chest. The blood immediately soaked into the skin, glowing. Hajime couldn’t protest. The pain was still rampant through his body and all he could do was attempt to shut his mind off. Komaeda then began to mutter words. The skin glowed and the pain slowly subsided.

“Now, as for your second punishment. I’ll make you regret ever wanting me to part from you.” Komaeda promised.

For a moment, Hajime felt nothing, and then a feverish blush filled his body. Suddenly all Hajime could feel was heat, but the slow, languid kind, the kind that burned hotly in the core of his stomach. Hajime let out a moan, lewd and high, as his skin was on fire, only an entirely different kind of fire. His skin felt tingly and suddenly it itched, it burned. Hajime needed relief, desperately. His fingers trailed along his skin, but Komaeda grabbed his wrists, tugging them to the side.

At once Hajime felt relief in Komaeda’s touch. His body reacted to Komaeda and he fell forward into him, wanting to feel Komaeda more. His mind felt hazy with desire and Hajime let out another moan.

“You…” Hajime tried to gain control of his body, “What did you…”

“It hurts when you’re away from me, yes?” Komaeda smoothly shoved Hajime away, “Desire hurts, doesn’t it?”

It did. Hajime hated how it was working. His cheeks felt hot and his mind screamed to move closer to Komaeda. Hajime forced himself to sit still, feeling the slickness of sweat trickle down his body.

“N-No…” Hajime tried to count slowly, think of anything and everything to shove the desire away, “I… I… don’t need you.”

“Such false bravado.” Komaeda whispered, “You’re a fighter.” His voice dipped, “It makes me want you all the more Hajime.”

Great. Komaeda was enjoying this too. Hajime felt another wave ripple through his body. He bit back a moan and curled his arms around his body.

“T-This won’t last forever.” Hajime told Komaeda. “I won’t give in.”

Silence, then Komaeda laughed and crossed the space, touching Hajime. The relief was so high that Hajime moaned loudly. It was then cut off with a kiss.

This kiss was electric, pulsing, moving all of Hajime’s thoughts towards Komaeda. His body crumbled under Komaeda’s touch as his mind sang at the relief, at Komaeda. When Komaeda parted, Hajime nibbled after his lips, hating how he was acting needy.

“See?” Komaeda asked, “It’s best to give in. Don’t worry Hajime. I’m enjoying having you needy and wanton.”

~

Desire. Heat. Fullness. Hajime didn’t know where it began, but he could feel when it ended. He woke up after… too long and felt exhausted. Komaeda was still there, holding him. The touch wasn’t making his body jolt with electricity. It helped guilt and anger settle into his skin. Hajime jerked out of Komaeda’s arms, feeling violated, manipulated.

“You basically drugged me into wanting you.” Hajime wished he sounded firmer, “You… you…”

“We didn’t have full sex.” Komaeda rolled his eyes, “I don’t want our first time due to some magically induced sex drive. I merely made our bond stronger.”

Their… bond? No, more importantly.

“Our first time? You’re awfully confident I’m going to willingly want you.” Hajime informed him.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” Komaeda asked, “You’re mine Hajime. You’re taking an awfully long time to accept that.”

“I belong to no one but myself.” Hajime snapped.

Komaeda’s eyes flashed and Hajime found himself pinned to the bed, Komaeda’s nails digging into his shoulder. “You’re a glutton for punishment Hajime. I’d punish you further, but I think missing two days of school ought to be enough.”

It took Hajime a full minute to comprehend. Then he jerked up. Komaeda moved aside as Hajime raced around the room, trying to find clean clothes, his phone, his life really.

“You incapacitated me for two days?” Hajime gaped.

“It was for the good of your punishment.” Komaeda told him plainly, “Oh and our new bond deserves some explanations, such as…”

“I need to go!” Hajime snapped, looking at the clock, “I’m going to be late to school.”

Komaeda was then in front of him, holding Hajime by the collar, “As I was saying.” Komaeda sighed, “Our bond can allow new things, for example.”

Suddenly Hajime felt the ground give away for a moment before he was outside, in a corner of the university where no one was. Hajime stared. Did they just…

“You teleported me here?” Hajime asked.

“My range of teleporting you increased.” Komaeda smugly said, “You’re welcome.”

That was strangely both convenient and scary. No, more importantly, “You just teleported me without letting me change or grab my stuff.” Hajime immediately touched Komaeda, “We have to go back.”

“I don’t know… you weren’t interested in our new bond a moment ago…”

“Komaeda…” Hajime growled, “Take me back to my apartment. Now.”

“Fine…” Komaeda sighed and teleported them back.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Water: As I stated in part one, I'm just making things up as I go along.


End file.
